Alasan
by kacang metal
Summary: Hanya demi sebuah alasan, Hyuuga harus merelakan waktunya untuk berdebat dengan Kiyoshi/"Dan kenapa kau mengikutiku hingga ke café ini?"/"Hmm… karena aku ingin?"/Warning inside. Rikues dari Aprktbrt. Mind to RnR, minna? XD


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : typo(s), kinda fluff—maybe? ooc, plot terlalu cepat, klise juga—mungkin, dan sebangsanya

Hanya fanfiksi senang-senang. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sedikitpun dari fanfiksi ini

Happy Reading, minna :D

.

.

.

Kiyoshi Teppei menyeruput coklat panasnya dalam diam. Kedua manik karamelnya melirik seseorang yang terus mengomel di hadapannya.

"Gzz, ini bukan waktunya untuk bersantai, d'aho! Riko akan memarahi kita bila bolos latihan!"

Nah, bisa kalian tebak 'kan, siapa yang sedang bersama Kiyoshi? Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang akan memanggil Kiyoshi dengan d'aho selain Hyuuga Junpei?

"Ah, tenanglah sedikit, Hyuuga. Lagipula, kita latihan pukul sembilan 'kan? Masih dua jam lagi."

Mendengar jawaban dari Kiyoshi, Hyuuga gondok. Sedangkan Kiyoshi masih sibuk dengan coklat panasnya.

"Dan kenapa kau mengikutiku hingga ke café ini?"

Kiyoshi diam, kemudian menyentuh dagunya—sedang berpikir.

"Hmm… karena aku ingin?"

Satu perempatan muncul di pelipis Hyuuga.

"Berikan aku alasan yang jelas, d'aho!"

"Ya."

"…"

Hening sejenak. Apa maksudnya dengan jawaban 'ya'? Mana alasannya? Oh, lihat. Sekarang ada dua perempatan yang muncul di pelipis Hyuuga. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, kedua tangan Hyuuga sudah bertengger di leher Kiyoshi—siap untuk mencekik sang surai karamel di hadapannya kapan saja.

"KENAPA HANYA 'YA'? MANA ALASANNYA, D'AHO?"

Yeah. Sebodo kalau orang-orang di café memandang Hyuuga tengah melakukan tindakan asusila kepada Kiyoshi.

"Duh, Hyuuga, sesak!"

"Makanya, beri aku alasan yang je—"

Ucapan Hyuuga terhenti begitu saja ketika Kiyoshi menarik kedua tangannya. Kiyoshi nyengir, kemudian mengusap lembut kedua tangan Hyuuga.

"Jangan mencekik dan berteriak seperti itu, Hyuuga. Alasan kenapa aku mengikutimu hingga kemari adalah—"

Hening lagi. Hyuuga makin gondok. Kiyoshi mengusap kedua tangan Hyuuga, mencari kehangatan ditengah-tengah dinginnya musim dingin.

Kedua manik karamel bertemu dengan dua manik obsidian. Menatap Hyuuga lekat, kemudian melukis cengiran bodoh di wajahnya. Mulut Kiyoshi terbuka sedikit. Hyuuga sibuk komat-kamit dan menatap Kiyoshi dongkol—berharap bahwa jawaban dari sang surai karamel kali ini lebih jelas.

"—karena aku ingin?"

Dan harapan Hyuuga kepada Kiyoshi pupus sudah.

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA, D'AHO!"

Bukannya melepaskan tangan Hyuuga, Kiyoshi justru menarik lengan Hyuuga hinga bibir mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Hyuuga yang syok segera membelalakan matanya dan menarik kepalanya. Namun, pergerakan Hyuuga berhasil dibaca oleh Kiyoshi. Dengan sigap, Kiyoshi menaruh kedua tangannya tepat pada tengkuk Hyuuga dan memberi sedikit tekanan—untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Hyuuga yang kini telah bebas, kemudian mencengkram kemeja putih yang tengah dipakai Kiyoshi—berusaha menahan sensasi manis dan hangat yang diberikan sang _center _dari Seirin tersebut. Hingga paru-paru mereka meronta dan meminta untuk diberi pasokan oksigen, akhirnya Kiyoshi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga."

"…"

Hyuuga diam, tidak merespon kalimat sakral yang diucapkan Kiyoshi. Mengatur napas dan menatap Kiyoshi dong—t-tunggu, tadi Kiyoshi bilang apa padanya? Aku mencintaimu? Ah, _loading_mu lemot, Hyuuga Junpei.

Pada detik berikutnya, wajah Hyuuga sukses dibuat merah padam oleh Kiyoshi. Dengan cepat, Hyuuga menarik kedua tangannya dan segera mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di atas kursi, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya dan menatap Kiyoshi malu-malu.

"D-d'aho, a-apa yang kau katakan?"

Kiyoshi hanya diam lalu menatap Hyuuga sejenak. Tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Hyuuga—menahannya agar tidak pergi. Kemudian senyum tulus terlukis di wajah Kiyoshi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga," Kiyoshi membeo. Menghela napas sejenak, kemudian kembali berbicara,"kau juga mencintaiku, kan?"

Tepat setelah Kiyoshi selesai berbicara, sang _center _dari Seirin tersebut bangkit dari tempatnya dan merengkuh tubuh kecil sang kapten. Oh, Kiyoshi benar-benar bersyukur memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari Hyuuga, sehingga ia bisa menarik seluruh tubuh Hyuuga ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Hyuuga diam dan meremas kemeja Kiyoshi, kemudian bergumam pelan, "D'aho, kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa harus bertanya?"

Oh, celakalah kau Hyuuga. Kiyoshi kembali menorehkan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya saat mendengar gumaman Hyuuga.

"Karena aku ingin tahu alasanmu, mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

Pada detik berikutnya, Hyuuga telah menumbuhkan satu benjolan di kepala Kiyoshi.

"D'AHOOOO!"

.

.

.

END

Aduh, maaf. Ini otak saya lagi rada asdfghjkl. Maaf bila feel _romance_nya tidak terasa dan deskrip yang minim, karena lagi-lagi saya mengerjakan dengan sistem kebut *gelundungan* Dan dengan fic ini, _request _dari **Aprktbrt **telah lunas, yay~

Terakhir, mind to review, minna? XD


End file.
